


Горькие тайны

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Guilt, Psychological Drama, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Юни - точная копия матери, в которой нет ничего от отца.
Relationships: Aria/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn & Uni | Yuni
Kudos: 2





	Горькие тайны

**Author's Note:**

> Проклятие есть, пустышки есть, в младенцев никто не превращается, просто застыли в одном возрасте.  
> Работа ради работы. Ну захотелось мне не продумывать ничего. Есть и есть.

У Реборна есть тайна. Грязная, мрачная, порочная тайна, о которой он сам бы предпочёл забыть. Его тайне восемь лет, у неё улыбка бабушки, синие-синие глаза и хитрый на дне зрачков блеск.

Реборн упрямо хотел бы отрицать сходство, да не может. Где-то в памяти всплывает Луче с искренней просьбой присмотреть за её дочерью; губы растягиваются в горькой усмешке, вспоминается собственная слабость, минутный порыв, лихорадочный женский шёпот его имени и острые ногти, что безжалостно царапают кожу; а сейчас маленькая девочка называет его «дядей» и он лишь может радоваться, что внешностью она пошла в мать. Киллеру хочется в который раз удариться обо что-то тяжелое и твёрдое — великолепно исполняет обещания, прям не придраться.

Юни — прелестная девочка, не унаследовавшая от отца ни единой клетки ДНК. Юни — добрая, отзывчивая, улыбчивая девочка, которая не скажет дурного слова. Юни — юный босс мафиозной Семьи, которой нужно управлять, жертвуя детством и разбираясь в теневом бизнесе.

Джиглио Неро сохраняет нейтралитет, занимается контрабандой оружия и хранит в секрете то, что на самом деле всем заправляет их маленькая принцесса, развитая не по годам. Юни умная, даже слишком, хорошо разбирается в математике и с нежной любовью относится к многочисленному огнестрельному оружию, разбирая личный глок за пять секунд. Сложно сказать откуда идёт эта любовь, вон Гамма чуть не поседел, когда у шестилетней девочки в маленьких руках оказался пистолет. Юни совсем не к лицу и образу грубость и мужественность, но в дамском небольшом пистолете — кто бы знал скольких нервов и часов самокопаний Гаммы на это ушло — её что-то категорично не устраивало, а потому он был оставлен в кейсе под кроватью до тёмных времён.

Юни девочка вежливая, но неусидчивая, потому выслушать философские рассуждения дяди Фонга способна часа два, не больше, после чего начинает задумчиво коситься не то на дверь, не то на окно — глядя на последнее в синих глазах мелькает что-то знакомо насмешливое и китаец отпускает дитя резвиться. Юни нравится проводить время с тётей Лар и дядей Колонелло, которые и об оружии расскажут, и с собой гулять возьмут (Гамма думает, что он уже поседел, но за блондом этого не видно), и Скалла по пути прихватят в качестве второго ребёнка, чтоб детишки не скучали. Юни с ними весело, приятно и они кажутся более родными, не в обиду остальным, чем Верде с его миллионами данных, Вайпер с его не меньшим количеством счетов и Фонг с медитациями.

Душа требует адреналина, риска, опасности, в дозированном количестве, конечно, но необходимого, как кислород в крови. И всем кажется это странным, потому что ни Ария, ни Луче подобным не страдали на их неоценённое счастье. Реборн смотрит чуть задумчиво, пряча глаза за тенью от шляпы и с такой же любовью чистит по частям пистолет.

Реборн не то чтобы избегает «племянницу», но держится на почтительном расстоянии: вот он, вот пара кирпичных десятиметровых стен, а вот Юни, которая смотрит глазами матери и бабушки, отчего становится тяжко. Реборн редко смотрит девочке в глаза — легче договориться с Вендиче; а Юни тянется к нему, пытается увидеть его будущее и чувствует, как понимание чего-то важного ускользает сквозь пальцы. Расстраиваются они тоже как-то схоже: методично выполняя одни и те же действия вроде просмотра новых документов или поездки к новоявленному Дечимо Вонголы, чтоб пнуть лишний раз, для профилактики.

Прошлое _дяди_ Реборна упорно отказывается проявляться, будто бы девочка не доросла до того возраста, когда ей позволят об этом узнать. Юни дует щёки, хмыкает, натягивает большую шапку на глаза и отстраняется от всего мира на пару минут. Аркобалено уже привыкли, что есть вещи, о которых десятилетняя донна рассказывать не хочет из личных соображений, но вряд ли о чём-то важном она умолчала, а потому они спокойны. Ну, если сравнить с Гаммой.

Иногда Реборн вспоминает то неслучившиеся десятилетнее будущее, то опустошение в момент, когда они все понимают, чего стоило их возвращения. Это чертовски неправильно; дети не должны умирать взамен жизни родителей; если бы через несколько дней эта временная ветвь не исчезла, то… честно, Реборн предпочитает не думать, что бы он сделал и кому пошёл мстить. В голове проносится список из тысячи имён, среди которых лидирует Шахматноголовый; его бессмертие закончилось бы ровно в тот момент, когда его убийство стало целью существования лучшего киллера мира. Улыбка Кавахиры дрогнула: он понимает, он помнит и _он знает._

Бьякуран иногда — _кха, всегда_ — чувствует на себе воистину убийственный взгляд всякий раз, когда он проводит время с малышкой Юни. Впрочем, все Аркобалено в той или иной мере пытаются его испепелить — Гамма предпочитает захлопывать дверь перед его носом — но кто-то особенно настырный делает это с изяществом опытного палача, безмолвно и невидимо обещая, что переплюнет все известные ему миры, где его ждала печальная участь. Бьякуран верит, даже уверен на девяносто процентов, кто именно ему это обещает — Реборн приветливо улыбается и от его улыбки должен Ад замерзнуть, не меньше. Никаких банальностей «обидишь её — закопаю», всё куда прозаичнее: «смерть покажется тебе наслаждением». Бьякуран на пятьдесят процентов знает причину такого отношения, и хотя рука то и дело поднимается, чтобы аккуратно изъять кружку из-под кофе и дернуть за косички девочку… Юни оглядывает двигающиеся мишени на стрельбище, как на мух, и попадает в десять из десяти — необходимость в тесте ДНК отпадает как-то сама собой.

Реборн совершенно не умеет читать сказки, он и не знает ни одну, а ещё он мало что понимает в приключенческих книгах, которые так любила в детстве Ария, но достаточно взрослая девочка просит его почитать, в доме из Аркобалено, кроме него никого (Верде и его подвал не в счёт), потому приходится смиряться и читать вслух книжку в шестьсот страниц, рассчитанной определённо на всю неделю. Юни натурально хлопает ресницами, когда Реборн замечает этот интересный факт — улыбаются они довольно и до боли одинаково.

Реборну детей никто бы в здравом уме не доверил, но Юни одиннадцать, она «взрослая» и хочет сходить в океанариум именно с _дядей_ Реборном, которому обращение привычно режет слух. О том, что это запланирована встреча с новыми поставщиками, а лучше сильнейшего Солнца её не защитит никто — умолчали. И гордость у Реборна фисксическая, и сладкую вату он ей купил для прикрытия, и позволил утащить себя в зоопарк на полдня для прикрытия, и памятный снимок он носит во внутреннем кармане просто так.

Слабости обходятся ему всегда очень дорого, проявляются в сожалениях и редком чувстве вины: Юни молча обнимает его, утыкаясь в карман пиджака из-за роста; Юни, светлая и добрая, делится с ним гармонией, разбавляя накатившую грусть; Юни не спрашивает причин такого состояния, лишь остаётся рядом. Сочувствие делает её похожей на Луче, а поддержка на Арию — разве что заботливое предложение принести ему скотч добавляет чёрные краски в образ. Реборн с этого смеётся, Юни убегает и возвращается с непочатой бутылкой любимого бренда; боже, из него вышел бы ужасный отец.

И нет, он вовсе не дал ребенку сделать глоток на робкое: «можно попробовать?» Юни сама закашлялась, повторяя слова матери, что вкус у него чересчур горький. Хочется пошутить, что у тайн именно такой вкус, но он молчит и тянется за графином с водой для всё еще кашлявшей девочки.


End file.
